Sudden Encounter
by DarkazurESky
Summary: New generation fron C.E. are rising against new faction that wants to destroy PLANTS and Orb.


_**Episode 1: Sudden Encounter**_

After CCI of Seraphim reported incoming enemies, FORTRESS members and interns headed to the bridge.

"We have five incoming enemies with minor weaponries and major protective armors."

"Lena Joule, you must prove that you are worthy of being FORTRESS leader," said captain.

Rosette Christine laughed charmingly. "Captain, Lena did fine until now so what's with pressure?"

Lena has led a team of eight before but it was during simulation training.

"I think enemies want to test our ability since they are carrying major protective armors. We must test their ability as well," Lena said.

Shinji Macrane objected. "What are you saying? We can get killed if we don't fight them seriously."

"I am the leader follow my order! The enemies won't kill us off since they need to build skills as well. And we must do everything we can to learn what these guys can do to protect PLANTS and Orb!"

Both Mailin and Zaid was surprised my Lena's seriousness.

Laila laughed with cold tone. "Learder-chan is mad now. Anyways, shall we go and get over with it?"

"I agree with you Lena-chan. We should learn their motives and fighting style. Even if it costs our lives, we must learn them and report to ZAFT Committee!" Minia said.

As members of FORTRESS changed into pilot uniforms, Kyran's group closed into Seraphim and coordinated into odd formation.

Kyran had incredible strategic training until now; thus, he can surprise enemies with odd group formation that seems inefficient. He is aware of consequences of such formation; however, he believes sacrifice is needed to complete mission successfully.

"We must work our best on this mission or leader-san will get mad," Sara said

Hena said "Huh!" with her usual sarcastic voice. "As long as they don't receive goddess blessing, they won't beat us!"

"Oh that alleviates me from anxiety. I thought we might all die on this," said Glycine.

"Blah! Girl, what are you saying? We won't lose to anyone that easily, said Denan. "I hope leader will let me toy with those girls from Seraphim. KHAHAHA."

"I don't care what you do with them! Just follow my lead and just learn their abilities and potentials!" said Kyran. "Our formation will be Inspect Zero. DO NOT FAIL OUR MISSION!"

Formation Inspect Zero is that five MSs spread within specific point of time. Two greatest far ranged MSs, Buster and Abyss, will be grouped to a certain point of space. Rest of MSs will circulate around enemies' ship, Seraphim, while executing random moves to confuse enemies' pilots.

As Lena and others got on MSs, she instructed Shinji not to attack without permission.

"Shinji don't attack enemies because we will lose our chance to collect data," Lena said.

"Hai hai, leader," Shinji said.

As the MSs launched from Seraphim, Kyran gave order to initiate random moves. FORTRESS team was unsure what enemies are doing.

"What is this joke! Are they really a soldier! HAHAHAHA, they are not going to win!" Laila said in a condescending tone.

"Laila don't be absurd! They are doing that on purpose!" Minia Elsman said sharply.

"OW! Don't yell girl. It's noisy," said Rosette.

Kyran's group and Lena's group observed each other without any progress of learning.

"HAHAHAHAAA! Let's return, they figured out my plan, said Kyran.

"Yes sir!" rest of members said.

Shinji yelled with anger, "What the freak! Are you guys toying us! You are going nowhere!"

Shinji piloted his MS to its maximum throttle. Glycine was targeted by Shinji.

Lena screamed at Shinji, "What the hell are you doing?"

"KAHAHAHA, I will have some fun! I will distract it, you go and kill it Hena!" said Denan.

Denan started to hack Shinji's OS of his MS. He tapped into main throttle and erased all of data that controls main booster. Hena aimed her rifle at Shinji.

"MY. MY. MY. What an honor from a dog! Huhuhu!

"I am holding my temper only this time since I am having so much fun," Denan said.

As Hena pressed trigger of Agile's rifle, Lena ran to Shinji to thrust him out of the way. Unfortunately Shinji's MS was already moving away from Lena.

SHHHHHHINNNNNNNG

"AHHHHHHHAAAAA," Shinji screamed with horror.

KAAHHBOOOOOOOOM

Rosette screamed, "NO! SNJIIIII!"

Seraphim crew was upset that Shinji ignored his leader. Lena was making expression of regret as rest of member returned to Sepaphim. As Kyran and his gang returned to their ship they celebrated easy win.


End file.
